It Burns And Freezes Likewise
by littlebunny1412
Summary: They were so happy wanting only simple things yet it shatters. Lavi now cries alone by himself with no one there by his side. The pain burns and freezes likewise.
1. Chapter 1

**It Burns And Freezes Likewise**

_I find no peace yet all my war is done_

It is over. There is no longer anything going on yet that silence is war in itself. I can't just take it. I hate it.

_I fear and hope__, I burn and freeze likewise_

I know that even if I tried, it will only lead to disaster. There's no use trying. The consequences are too grave yet I still wish some light would appear and help me.

I burn and freeze. It hurts so much. The lack of your presence... is so hard to take.

Tyki, I miss you. I miss you so much._  
><em>

Only a few days and weeks have passed but cliche as it may sound, for me it feels like centuries.

Lying on this bed alone makes me feel so cold without you by my side. I feel so cold and alone _with you not here._

I miss you so much. I miss you, Tyki. I miss you._  
><em>

I want you back but I know that can never be. I destroyed every chance I had to be with you. I severed all my ties leading to you.

I miss you, Tyki. I miss you so much. I want you back. I want to be back by your side. I miss you. I miss every part of you. I miss you so much, Tyki. I miss you.

Please go back. Please come back, Tyki. I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss you.

* * *

><p>The red head longs for the older man but he knows his wishes can no longer be. He himself was the one who severed his ties. He left Tyki on his own.<p>

They were so happy, smiling and together. Simple moments they cherished and enjoyed not wishing for anything greater.

The older man worked in a company while the younger was simply a college student working part time in his grandfather's library. They had been together for more than three years and planned on living together despite the protests of the older man's family about the relationship. They were going to go on with it and firm about their decision but something happened.

The older man was out of the country doing business for a week. The younger man worked like usual in the library not expecting a visitor. It was the older man's brother. He threatened the younger man to end the relationship else problems will befall the older man endure as he might try. The younger didn't waver and stood firm with his decision. He and the older talked the possibility about this situation happening and Lavi was told not to believe the brother of the older man's words.

The brother not wanting to give up decided to use drastic measures. When the red head was going home, strangers suddenly dragged him from behind to an unknown place. They held him in provocative and misleading positions and took pictures of it. They beat the hell out of him then left him there in the alleyway.

He went home bruised and covered all injuries. He went back to work pretending that nothing happened. He figured that the brother was the one behind the attack. The older man might only worry so he never said a thing over the phone.

Going back to his a apartment, the brother met up with him once more to talk. He threatened the red head about the pictures. Nothing did happen but the pictures suggests otherwise. The brother even told Lavi that Tyki should have been promoted many times but it didn't happen. He reasoned out the Lavi is one of the reasons hindering Tyki from his future. And lastly, the brother threatened to close down the library which will cause the old man and the employees to lose their jobs. The red head although reluctant agreed to end the relationship with the older man. He stopped answering the calls and messages. The older man returning went straight to the red head.

With an indifferent face he tried to hold, Lavi ended their relationship. He said hurtful words to stop the older man from trying. He said his goodbyes and closed the door.

The moment the engine started and left. The red head fell to his knees crying until he fell asleep on the cold floor.

* * *

><p>Tyki, I miss you. I miss you so much. I want you back. I miss you. I miss you, Tyki. I miss you so much. I miss you.<p>

The pain burns and freezes likewise.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: This is just is just a short oneshot tragic story that I won't continue since it's a oneshot. The few lines that may seem familiar there came from a sonnet by Petrarch entitle "Love's Inconsistency". I'm giving this to you guys and hope you like it since the next update I'll be doing for my other fanfics will be in march.<p>

If anyone really wants this continued and in detail, if you are a lot of people, I might continue it. My priority though are the first fanfics before this one.

If anyone would like, I might place Tyki's point of view.

* * *

><p>0220/2012


	2. Chapter 2

**It Burns and Freezes Likewise  
><strong>

**`Tyki**

Why? I just can't understand it. He suddenly stopped my answering calls. Did something happen? Is he hurt?

Is Lavi alright? What's going on? Why did he suddenly acting strangely? Even his voice when we last talked, it was unlike him at all.

I have to see him and find out. Hopefully, he's alright.

* * *

><p>The Portuguese man returned with worry. He went straight to the red head's apartment upon arriving. After knocking on the door, he waited for it to open.<p>

Footsteps came and the door was unlocked. A solemn red head avoided his gaze and let him in.

When Tyki asked if something was wrong, the red head merely looked down and kept silent.

The older man asked again and this time the younger man answered after seconds of silence.

His ears could not believe what he had heard. The younger man is ending their relationship.

**_"Let's end this, Tyki."_**

"What's wrong, Lavi? What happened? Why?" the older man uttered in disbelief. He must have heard wrong and if he did hear right, something must have happened. There should be a reason.

The red head tried to calm down as he said the words in a clear voice what he knew the older man wouldn't take.

"It's wrong, Tyki. It's just _wrong_. I can't take it anymore. My love for you is _gone_. I don't have anymore reason to stay in this relationship with you."

"Why? Did any of them do anything-" the older tried saying but he was cut off by the red head before finishing.

"It wasn't them, Tyki. I decided this for myself and I've..."

"You've what, Lavi?"

"**_I've fallen in love with someone else. I never really did love you._** It was more of infatuation."

The older man was lost for words at the betrayal. He stood in shock for awhile resisting to hit the red head that lied to him. His lover that betrayed him. He has finally loved and stopped his bad habits and this is what it repaid him.

Resisting the urge to hurt the younger man, the older left with a broken heart.

The pain burns and freezes likewise.

* * *

><p>Why? Why, Lavi? I can't understand.<p>

Why does it have to happen? Why did it even happen?

You don't love me, why? You never loved me, how could that be?

You've been lying? All those moments spent together were just lies? Or maybe they just don't have much importance to you as it did to me?

What have I done wrong? Were my hard work and sacrifices not enough?

The pain just burns and freezes likewise. There it is, a burning pain yet at the same time leaves me so cold with emptiness.

* * *

><p>Feeling the need to move on, the Portuguese man worked himself in the coming days. He kept working himself to the point of exhaustion and sleep.<p>

He went back to bad habits like smoking, drinking and gambling. He even accepted the offer from colleagues to go to the bar and have fun. The pain won't disappear though so he kept working.

His brother kept on worrying for him and trying to help.

"Won't you just leave me alone for now, brother?"

"I'm just concerned."

"What can I do for you to make you stop? I really need to clear my head."

"If you're trying to clear your head, why don't you try meeting this lady. She is from a good family and may help you loosen up the stress building with you."

"You're setting me up in another marriage interview?"

"It is your choice."

"Fine, give me that. I'll try."

"That's good to know, brother."

* * *

><p>If only Tyki knew what really happened... if only everything could go in their favor... but it did not.<p>

_The pain burns and freezes likewise._

* * *

><p>littlebunny1412: This isn't my prioritized fic. so yeah, I think I'll be ending this like this for now. Do tell me your opinions about it if you wish for me to continue and I'll try to find time along with the other fics I'm writing.<p>

Thanks for reading ^_^

And to 'Baka-Usagi49' for reviewing. This chapter's for you.

Every chapter that I update in every story are for those that reviewed and read. ^_^

Another request for my friend. There's this fanfic by Ezekeel entitled, 'The Apprentice'. It's about Lavi becoming Bookman and taking in a little girl to be his apprentice. He kinda left the order and there starts his journey with the little girl who reminds him of himself when he was younger. It's different type of read but I think it's nice. I hope you try reading it.

* * *

><p>0322/2012


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview for what I'm planning on doing. Important note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

_I miss Tyki. I want to see him._

* * *

><p>The red head came back to his college after a week. He caught up with what he missed and went back to the usual routine.<p>

"Hey, Lavi? How are you? You've been gone for quite some time."

"I wasn't feeling well."

"A week long?"

"And lazy."

"Seriously, Lavi. If you weren't that smart, hell would be the days right now for you."

"Let's grab a bite for lunch."

"Lenalee and Kanda are waiting for us already."

"Oh, let's go then."

They arrived at the usual table where the Chinese girl and Japanese teen were already. They ate and chatted on like usual with the Japanese keeping silent, naturally.

"Lavi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been gone for two weeks and I've heard that Tyki... Did something happen between you? I heard news that he was engaged."

"Oh... There is actually nothing going between us anymore."

"Why? You've been together for how many years."

"It just didn't work anymore."

"Are-"

"I'll be leaving now. I need to catch up with a lot of things."

The red head left trying to hide what he was feeling but the moment he reached a corner people rarely passed, he cried.

He simply cried it all out, the pain he was feeling.

He expected that Tyki will most likely be engaged due to his looks and position but this soon... It hurt. Lavi still loves Tyki. He never did stop loving him.

_The pain, it just hurts. The burn. The chill. The cold emptiness..._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I SHALL WRITE A MORE DETAILED VERSION AND LONGER ONE THAN THIS. WHEN? I'M NOT YET SURE BUT MAYBE AFTER I FINISH WRITING THE OTHER FICS. DO BE PATIENT WITH ME, I SHALL GET BACK ON THEM AFTER EXAMS. (FEB. 16, 2013)<strong>

**(BE ASSURED THE PLOT LINE AND OUTLINE IS ALREADY DONE, JUST NEED DETAILS AND PROOFREADING - APPLICABLE TO ALL OF MY FICS. I DID NOT ABANDON THEM)**

* * *

><p><strong>`littlebunny1412: i apologize for the long delay and further delay... hope you like this one, i'd like to hear your opinions on this so i know what to improve on when i make the other version and hopefully better :)<strong>


End file.
